


#008 Pancakes

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Desayunos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pancakes, todo el mundo adora los pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#008 Pancakes

**#008 Pancakes (o Hotcakes)**

 

Pancakes, todo el mundo adora los pancakes.

 

A Stiles le gustan con fruta y crema batida encima.

 

Derek los prefiere con un montón de jarabe dulce, hasta que quedan todos bañados e inhumanamente dulces.

 

A Scott le gustan bien dorados, con huevos y tocino a un lado.

 

Allison los disfruta siempre con su familia, aunque en broma siempre los acaben mutilando o usando el plato del contrario como objetivo.

 

Isacc está bien con ellos siempre y cuando le des un vaso de leche también.

 

Erika puede comer un montón sin darse cuenta, si le pones su programa favorito en la TV.

 

Boyd prefiere prepararlos para los demás, y de vez en cuando robarse uno del montón.

 

Lydia los come de vez en cuando, porque tienen demasiadas calorías, deben de ser pequeños y perfectamente hechos.

 

Jackson acompaña a Lydia en esas raras ocasiones, con chocolate encima y chocolate para tomar, nunca es suficiente chocolate.

 

Incluso a el Sheriff Stilinski le gustan, acompañados de su café matutino, pero que su hijo no vea o le dará un ataque.

 


End file.
